Surgeon General's Warning
by TionneDawnstar
Summary: Final Fantasy VII, CidxShera pairing. Cid and Shera are expecting their first child, when the chain smoking pilot gets some earth shattering news. Will he be strong enough to fight a life threatening disease he brought upon himself?
1. Damn it!

OK! New story, this one is a CidxShera fic... and it's angsty... just to warn ya! Prop of Square Enix... The first chap is just an intro really, so it's a bit short... sorry! R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Damn it!**

Shera Highwind stood at the sink and washed the dishes from dinner, trying to ignore the unhealthy sounding cough that was coming from her husband. Even if she'd brought it up, he wouldn't go to the doctor… but it was really starting to worry her, and when she heard the tell tale click of a Bic lighting another cigarette, she nearly went nuclear… well as angry as she could get. She turned, frowning at the older pilot sitting at the kitchen counter, quite surprised when she stomped over to him and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, then throwing it into the soapy dishwater.

Cid Highwind, notable pilot, savior of the world and fouled mouth ass, jumped up and blinked. "What in the hell di' ya do that fer woman!?"

"You need to start smoking outside!" The housewife crossed her arms under her chest and set her face into a hurt scowl. "You may enjoy killing yourself, but now you're putting your child at risk!" The blond pilot's mouth fell open when he heard this, "I ain't got no kids, what are ya gettin' at Shera?"

"You will, in eight months… and it's bad to smoke around the baby."

It took another minute to have it soak into his brain, then a proud grin split his face and he ran up to her, hugging her tightly. "Really? Why didn' ya tell me sooner?"

"I just found out today…" She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes. She could hear his lung working harder then they should have been, and with nothing but concern in her eyes, she looked back up into the blue orbs of her beloved husband. "Cid, I'm worried about your health…"

"Shit Shera, I feel fine…" He coughed again and covered his mouth. When he pulled his hand back, a few spots of blood could be seen. His wife didn't see it, but she still shook her head. "Cid Highwind, you need to go to the doctor… and stop smoking. I want you to be around for your baby…" He sighed and reached into his pocket, pulling the cigarettes out and handed them to her… "Alright… I'll go t' the damn doctor…" His wife took the offending stick and put them in the dishwater as well… she wasn't about to loose her husband with a baby on the way.

Cid pulled away and went toward the bedroom, mumbling the whole way. He had noticed it was getting harder to breathe when he worked out, and that hadn't been the first time he'd coughed up blood. He didn't want to worry his wife, especially now that he knew she was pregnant, and a pang of guilt shot through him… he'd been smoking around her all the last month, what if he'd already hurt his son or daughter? He pulled a jacket on and went down to the store, getting some of that nasty nicotine gum… He was going to quit, and once he put his mind to something, people were hard pressed to change it.

.:xXx:.

Cid sat in the exam room, a shocked look on his face. "Are ya sure Doc?"

The kindly woman doctor, Angela Green, nodded her red head, a sad look on her face. "I'm afraid so Captain… but according to the tests, it's a small tumor near the top of your lung, that's the reason you're coughing up blood already… it really could be worse…"

The pilot frowned, how could it get worse? He had cancer… a life threatening disease that eats away at you, and it was his entire fault for smoking for so many years. He was going to have see that look on Shera's face… that horrible, heartbreaking look. "Can it be cured?"

"We need to schedule you for emergency surgery and get the tumor out… then we'll be able to do some tests to see if it's spread to the good tissue around it. If not, then we just watch you, to make sure it doesn't recur… now if it has affected the area surrounding it, then we'll have to do chemotherapy, to kill those cells… we caught it in the beginning Captain Highwind… the prognosis is good… seventy percent survival rate..."

The pilot rubbed his hand over his face, closing his eyes, "When cin we do this surgery?"

"Tomorrow, please come to the hospital at noon, and don't eat anything…" He nodded and got up, heading home… "Fuck," he whispered, not sure how he was going to break this news to Shera… When he walked in their house, he was met by his wife, who took a deep breath at the sight of him. She already knew what he was going to say before it came out of his mouth.

"It's cancer Shera… I have to go into surgery tomorrow."

"Is it bad?"

"Naw… she said it was in th' beginning stages… it could be worse." He went to her, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her close. "I'm sorry, Shera…" She just shook her head and leaned up to kiss him softly… "We'll get through this, I promise… you'll be fine and be able run and play with our child." He nodded and just stood there for a few moments, and then his wife spoke again. "You should call Cloud honey…"

"Hell no I'm not callin' Cloud! He'll jus' come down here an' git in th' way! 'Sides, it'll jus' worry 'im." He pulled away and went for the bedroom, wanting to lay down and take a nap. It was horrible to see him like that, and even though he said no, she knew that he needed his friends. They would want to know that there was something wrong… She pulled out her cell phone and started making calls.

.:xXx:.

Cid cursed when he showed up for his surgery and Cloud and the rest of Avalanche was standing at the door to the hospital. "Damn it! Git the hell outta here! I don't want ya to see me like this!" Cloud smiled a bit and shook his head. "We're here for Shera, she needs the moral support."

"Yeah Old Man, we need to be here for your little brat too, in case you and your stupid ass don't make it." Yuffie stuck her tongue out at him and he just scoffed at her. Tifa gave the ninja a playful glare, "We're all here for you too Cid… you may act tough, but cancer is a scary thing… we're here for support."

The Captain sighed, "Fine, since I cin't git rid o' ya, keep Shera from stressin' too much…" He turned, walking through the doors… The group of friends all looked to each other with concerned faces; obviously they weren't as upbeat as they were making themselves out to be. "He'll be alright, right?" Yuffie said with a shaky voice, only to have Vincent reach over and give her an affectionate squeeze on the shoulder. Cloud took a deep breath, "He's a tough old bastard… I'm sure he will be fine."

None of them were convinced though, and it was evident on their faces as they followed Cid in…


	2. Surgery Sucks

After a very long time, I got my plot bunnies back on this one. I know the chapters are very small, but there are going to be a lot of them, so that's the reason. They are supposed to be little snapshots in time, all through out his treatment and recovery… and Shera's pregnancy. All copyrights are the same as the others! Sorry it took so long to finally get the story underway!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Surgery Sucks**

Cid awoke slowly, seeing he was surrounded in white and thought that maybe he had died on that operating table. He felt nauseous though and figured if he had passed into the Lifestream, he wouldn't have a stomach that pissed off at him. "Fuck…" he muttered, then a curtain was pulled back and he was looking into the face of the ugliest nurse in creation. _Ok… so I went to hell, I should stop cussing… _

The woman smiled a bit and looked over her shoulder. "Captain Highwind is awake." His oncologist came into view and smiled a bit; grabbing a pan when it was obvious the pilot wasn't going to be able to keep the contents of his stomach down. "The operation was a success, but you had a small area where the cancer had started to spread. I'm afraid that we'll need to do radiation and chemotherapy. We'll wait a bit, to give you time to recuperate." With that, the pilot passed back out and the doctor went out to address his worried friends and family. The red head walked out into the waiting room, and Shera jumped up immediately, nearly running to her. "Is he alright?"

The kindly woman smiled a bit and nodded, "he is resting, for the most part we were able to save most of his lung, and the tumor is gone, but there are a few pre-cancer cells in the tissue around the infected area. We're going to have to start him on chemo and radiation. Hopefully, since it was caught early, there shouldn't be more then six months of treatments, then he'll be fine." The engineer sighed in relief; at least he was alive and had a real, fighting chance. It was a lot better then she'd imagined in her head. She smiled a bit, "thank you doctor, for all your hard work."

Dr. Greene nodded sagely and looked to Tifa as she came forward to lend Shera some support. "In the next hour, you'll be able to go in and see him. Though as first it will just be three at a time. We don't want to over stimulate him." They all nodded, Cloud was standing near Tifa, Vincent and Yuffie were sitting on a couch near by, Barret and Nanaki not far from them. Reeve had taken Denzel, Marlene and Shelke to get food, but they should be back soon. Besides the children wouldn't be allowed in, but Tifa could still bring their get-well cards to the pilot. When the doctor left, Shera turned and accepted a hug from her martial artist friend.

Tifa smiled at Shera softly, patting her on the back. "With all the smoking he's done for so long, that's really good news." The barmaid guided the worried woman to sit, "you have to stay calm though, for your health."

The brunette nodded and smiled a bit, looking up at all Cid's friends… well and her friends too. "Thank you all, I wouldn't have been able to get through this without you."

Yuffie grinned, "sure you would have, it isn't like we did much!"

Vincent raised an eyebrow, "but thank you," he mumbled, trying to make up for his partner's over exuberance with a bit of humility. Yuffie just giggled a bit and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Cloud let out a small sigh, "I think Shera should go in alone first, then maybe if he's feeling up to it, the rest of us can visit. He's not going to want to admit that he needs help, so anyone that can stay in Rocket Town until he's up and around should. You need to rest, and we all know he's not going to want to. He'll run you ragged." He directed the last part of his comment to the engineer, and she nodded, fine with being patient until she could go in and see Cid. She couldn't be content until she saw with her own eyes that he was all right.

.:xXx:.

The hour passed slowly, almost painfully so, and when Dr. Greene finally came back to tell Shera that Cid was awake and asking for her, she couldn't move to follow the oncologist fast enough. She could feel her heart clenching in her chest from anxiety, rather afraid what she was going to find once she got to him. She wasn't fond of hospitals to begin with, and seeing her strong husband weakened by this disease, it made her almost nervous to see him. When she finally got to the room, she was relieved to see that he'd regained some of his color, and while he looked tired, he was still Cid. He was flipping the channels on the television with a little too much gusto. The doctor left them alone, and she ran to him, gently taking him in a small hug. Shera didn't want to hurt him, he'd just had chest surgery, and while she knew he'd probably gripe about it, she needed the reassurance that he was all right.

"Th' doc says I'll b' fine, jes' a few treatmen's tha's all. Don' worry s' much, 's bad fer th' baby." The captain ran his hand down his wife's back in a gentle gesture, trying to soothe her the best he could. He wasn't good with this sort of thing, but he knew she was a worry wart, had been the whole time he knew her. Cid just wasn't going to mention most of the time she was right to worry.

Shera pulled back and tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, giving a small nod, and a little sniffle. "I know, I'm trying, but you're my husband, and I've always watched out for you." She moved her head when she felt his cool fingers brush the tear away, and another one took its place.

"No cryin' woman, I ain't dead yet. Save'em tears fer when tha' happens, far in th' future." The pilot drew her down and gave her a small kiss on the corner of her mouth, enjoying the simple contact. "I'ma fight'r, ya know tha', se don' count m' out jes yet. I'm gonna be well ag'in 'fore tha' baby's born. You'll see…"

The engineer nodded a bit, giving him a brave smile. "You're right, and I have no doubt that you can do that." She gave his hand a squeeze and kissed his forehead. Several curse words came out of him at the simple act of affection, which actually made her laugh a bit. Cid would always the Cid, and that was part of the reason she knew, deep in her heart, that he would be healthy again. "The others want to see you to, are you up for that?"

The pilot glared, "hell no I ain't, tell'em all to go home." It would have been funny, seeing him pout like that, but Shera wasn't about to take that as his answer.

"Cid Highwind," she said in her best motherly voice, "they all care about you, and they will be staying to make things easier on you. The least you can do is let them know you are recovering!"

He let out a moan, which caused a spasm in his healing lung, making him cough rather painfully. Shera was there in an instant, trying to sooth him the best she could. The fit calmed quickly, and he sighed a bit, "Fine, b' sen' Cloud in firs'. I gotta lay some groun' rules." The scientist only nodded, giving him a gentle kiss and moved into get their friends.

Cloud and Tifa came in first, and told the captain that they would be staying to help, and give Shera the rest she'd need for her pregnancy. Cid agreed, as long as he wouldn't be babied. With that said, Tifa gave him the get-well cards, and despite his rough exterior, his wife could tell he was touched. Vincent and Yuffie were next, and stayed long enough to poke fun at him, well Yuffie did anyway, and also inform him that the ninja and the gunslinger would be staying to help as well. Reeve, Barret and Nanaki all said they'd help when they could, but unlike the Strifes or Vincent and Yuffie, they had things they couldn't leave or just close up. The pilot was just fine with that, it was going to be bad enough having the four of them hovering around him… but he did agree it would be good for Shera and the baby, and hell if the truth be told, he'd do anything for her. After the visiting hours closed, Cid got some rest. They'd be taking him home in a few days, and he wanted out of the hospital more then anything at the moment.

He wanted to be at home, in his own bed, and only getting the proper healing would do that. He was grateful however, that they moved him to a bigger bed, and that Shera could stay with him. The captain just couldn't rest well without her, and she hadn't wanted to leave his side either. They couldn't really cuddle yet, since his chest was still really sore, but he was glad that the last thing he saw before he went to sleep was his beautiful wife's face. It made the procedure and all the upcoming ones well worth the pain.


End file.
